Drunk In Love
by anastasiavanderbilt
Summary: Anastasia Vanderbilt stumbles into the realm of Jotunheim and Loki must save her. Loki LaufeysonxOC oneshot OOC Loki Laufeyson


That was the absolute last time you were going to let Jane test out that dimensional porter device on you.

Right now, you had absolutely no idea where you were, nor did you want to. Everything was dark, blue and/or covered in ice. It was completely and totally unnerving. It was a lucky thing that you still had your winter apparel on; Otherwise she would have been completely screwed over.

"Why me?" You groaned, trudging along in an attempt to find a cell phone signal so Jane could get an earful. And, hopefully, transport you back.

But for now, all that could be done was to simply wander around and pray that the cold didn't get to you before the rescue team did.

~*~

"Brother, we have an emergency." Thor declared, storming into his brother's private quarters. Loki huffed in annoyance, setting the tome aside.

"Whatever could you need now, Thor?" He asked, desperately wanting to finish his reading. He was about to get to the best part, too.

"There has been some sort of an infiltration in Jotunheim, and the Giants are blaming us. The All-father has yet to be notified, but if we don't figure out who is in Jotunheim within the next hour, then we will be at war with the Jotuns." Thor explained hastily. Loki rose, quickly following after his brother down the hallway.

"What? But we don't even know if it's an Asgardian that's there. And why do we care if it isn't?"

"Because, regardless, they believe that we have broken the peace treaty we hold with them, and they are simply using this intruder as an excuse to start a war with them." Thor replied, setting his jaw angrily. Loki just shook his head.

"I'm always one for mischief and fun, but starting a war over something as petty as a single strange person is simply ridiculous. Surely they can't hate us that much, can they?"

"Apparently they can, Brother. And in order to reach them, we'll need to use your secret pathway."

"It's about time I got to use that lovely little portal again." Loki mused with a grin. "Now I can finally get some action today."

"What, the book you were reading wasn't exciting enough?"

"Shut up, that wasn't even offensive. ...Idiot."

~*~

It had been about three hours since you'd miraculously wandered into the new world. It kind of seriously sucked, seeing as Jane couldn't get ahold of you still, and that the temperature was so well below freezing you couldn't even feel your fingers and toes, even with the loads of winter wear you had on.

It didn't help that now you kept hearing incredibly creepy roars and deep, nasty voices echoing outside of your incredibly well hidden cave.

Yes, somehow, by the grace of God, you'd managed to hide yourself behind layers and layers of stalactites and rocks in this cave you'd discovered when you began to hear the scary people a few hundred meters from where you were wandering aimlessly, attempting to find a signal.

So now, here you were, freezing your butt off rather quickly in an attempt to get back home. And it wasn't working very well.

I mean, everything was getting fuzzy, and now your arms were incredibly numb. Oh, wow, there go your legs, too.

_"Maybe...it would be a good idea if...if I just took a nap...real...quick...' _

That was the last logical thought before you were swallowed up by the blackness attacking your eyes.

~*~

Loki and Thor had been racing around Jotunheim under a rather convenient vanishing spell. Thankfully, this meant they were able to wander around without getting caught by anyone or anything.

Both men had decided it would be quicker if they went in separate directions, with Thor checking the broad expanse of land and the open air (in case the "intruder" decided to run around and try not to get eaten out where everyone could see him/her), and Loki would span the caves and crags in case the "intruder" wasn't a complete idiot and was trying to keep him/herself hidden from the Giants.

And so, there Loki went, running along the side of the mountains, skimming his hand along the rocks. He had cast a spell that would allow him to find some sort of intelligent life should it be hidden. All he had to do was touch the surface of wherever the life was and he would be able to find it. Rather convenient, but quite necessary due to the current situation.

It was when his fingers brushed the side of a small opening in the niche of the mountainside that he froze. There was something, or someone, inside the opening.

_'It's too small to be a Giant...it almost feels...Midgardian?' _He thought, his brow furrowing. It was probably correct, that somehow a Midgardian made it into Jotunheim, but he wasn't exactly sure how that could have happened.

Loki shook his head, entering the small, unwelcoming hole and began to run inside, attempting to find the small human. He turned and weaved quickly through the stalactites and stalagmites, attempting to spot someone. Judging by the feel of the source, it was feminine. So there was a female human hiding in here.

_'But that means that there's been a woman hiding in the freezing temperatures of Jotunheim for...three, four hours? Oh, no...' _He groaned inwardly, swerving as he felt the force strengthen under his hand. The _last_thing he needed was to find a dead lady in Jotunheim. And then, if he was the one that had to carry her out _and _take her back to Midgard or Asgard...he shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly he paused, feeling his hand pulsating above the spell. You were...right in front of him? He turned, searching for the woman, when-

"Oh, no, you are NOT allowed to be dead!" Loki spoke, shooting down towards the limp body and scooping you up in his arms. He pushed your soaking hair back, hoping that it wasn't sweat but simply melted snow. Petty little guy, isn't he?

"Hey, Midgardian. I need you to wake up. Now." He ordered, shaking your shoulders slightly. He allowed a slice of panic to pass through when you didn't respond. When he felt your hand, he realized that they were incredibly cold.

Loki grimaced, balancing you with one hand and removing his cloak with the other. Thankfully, he noticed your chest begin to rise and fall slightly deeper when he wrapped it around your freezing form. With a sigh of relief, he lifted you gingerly, and began making his way out of the surprisingly large cave.

He shuddered inwardly at the thought of you being dead instead of barely breathing should he have arrived a second later. He had a new-found respect for incredibly convenient spells. He usually thought that it took the challenge out of life situations, but this time was an exception. Being able to save a woman who was just outside Death's door was definitely an exception for sure.

_'It would have been quite a shame, too...she's such a pretty little thing.' _He pondered, casting a quick glance down at you.

Naturally, he couldn't help but notice how absolutely beautiful your pale skin was, how it matched his own almost to the T, your masterfully crafted lips, even with the blue edging he noticed the rosy, light pink that colored them, and how your frail frame had those very interestingly defined curves...Even with matted, frozen hair and a raunchy winter outfit, you were still pretty impressive. You were just gorgeous.

_'Maybe...Maybe this Midgardian could just stay with me in Asgard for a little while...' _He thought, a small smile gracing his lips at the thought. So what if he just met you? ...And if you were just a mortal Midgardian female? He couldn't help but be attracted to you. You were just so...perfect.

"Brother!" Thor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up.

"Yes, Thor! I have found the 'intruder'! It was a Midgardian f- woman!" He corrected his reply, closing the distance with large strides as his brother jogged towards them.

"A Midgardian woman? ...Interesting. I wonder if Jane knows who this woman is." Thor said, looking over your frame curiously. Loki couldn't help but hold you closer to his chest protectively. Not that Thor noticed too much. As in, at all.

"There is a good chance she might, but for now, I think it would be best if we take her back to Asgard with us." Loki suggested, slightly hopefully. Thor glanced over at him, then back at you before nodding sharply.

"Yes, I believe that's the only option we have right now. She will come with us to Asgard, and she can stay there for a little while, to recover. But not for a long time, for she may have family or people who care for her back on Earth. Understand?" Thor asked as they made their way back to where they landed from the Bifrost.

"Yes, yes, she'll come with us to Asgard for only a little while." Loki repeated boredly, hugging you closer as they stood in the center of the pattern laced circle. Just as Heimdall reopened the gate, Loki couldn't help but give a small smirk at his last mischievous little idea.

_'Yes, only a little while. ...Or forever...'_


End file.
